Unprepared
by D0N'TST0P
Summary: Da Mako schon selbst begriffen hat, dass er nur mit seinem Pro-Bending Kampfstil nicht weit kommt, bittet er Korra um Hilfe, damit sie ihm das traditionelle Bändigen näher bringt. Nur leider geschieht an dem Tag was ziemlich unerwartete ...


**A/N: **So, das ist glaube ich die zweite Fanfiktion hier auf Deutsch und wahrscheinlich die Erste, die ein Lemon beinhaltet xD

Ich wünsche euch viel Spass, Makorra natürlich! Ich hoffe, bald mehr von denen auf Deutsch lesen zu können!

* * *

,,Wie siehst _du_ den aus?''

Makos Stimme war nicht mehr, als ein heiseres Keuchen, als urplötzlich Korra völlig atemlos in die Trainings-Halle kam. Na ja, urplötzlich war nicht ganz richtig. Sie hatten abgemacht, sich zu treffen damit sie ihm ein paar traditionelle Feuerbändigungstechniken zeigen konnte, denn seit dem Kampf gegen den Lieutnanten hatte er bemerkt, dass er eigentlich gar keine Ahnung hatte, wie man richtig kämpfte.  
Er hatte nur diese Pro-Bending Techniken drauf und die hatten ihm in den seriösen Kämpfen bisher nichts gebracht …  
Ein Glück gab es den Avatar, Korra. Und ein Glück war sie bereit, ihm zu helfen.  
Sie hatte bereits Bolin geholfen, da es bei ihm schlimmer aussah, als bei Mako und er hatte den ganzen Morgen mit seinen neuerlernten Bändigungstechniken geprahlt.  
Mako kehrte aus seinen Gedanken zurück und erschrak etwas, als Korra direkt vor ihm stand.  
Sie hatte aus irgendeinem undefinierbaren Grund denselben Fummel an, denn sie schon an der Gala von Tarrlok getragen hatte und er schaffte es nicht, sie nicht zu mustern.  
Er musste schlucken, als seine Augen über ihre Hüften wanderten und er zwang sich, in ihr Gesicht zu schauen.  
,,Ich frag noch einmal … Warum hast du dieses …'' - ,,Kleid, Mako. Ein Kleid'', vollendete sie seinen Satz und stemmte ihr Hände in die Hüfte.  
,,Äh, ja. Warum hast du dieses Kleid an?'' Er räusperte sich und tat dann so, als würde er weiterüben.  
Sie stöhnte genervt und setzte sich dann auf den kalten Boden. Ihr Kleid rutschte durch die Bewegung ein bisschen hoch und ihre Waden kamen nun zum Vorschein.  
Vedammt.  
,,Tarrlok …'', murmelte Korra nur und zog kräftig an ihren Haargummis, die ihre vorderen zwei Zöpfe zusammenhielten.  
,,Er hat schon wieder eine Party für mich geschmissen … diesmal aber nur mit den ganzen Politikern. Das war so ätzend …'' Sie hatte die zwei Schwänze von den Haargummis befreit und machte sich dann an ihren Pferdeschwanz.  
Mako grinste leicht und feuerte weiter Feuerbälle auf das Trainingsnetz.  
,,Um was ging es diesmal?'', fragte er und hörte für einen kurzen Moment auf, Feuerbälle zu schießen, als Korras weiches Haar über ihre Schultern fiel. Sie waren nun komplett offen und sie waren länger, als er gedacht hatte …  
Verdammt, sie war wunderschön.  
,,Mako?'' Korras Stimme brachte ihn erneut zurück in die Realität und er schreckte richtiggehend hoch.  
Korra schenkte ihm verwirrte Blicke und hatte ihre Unterlippe hervorgeschoben.  
,,Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?''  
Nein.  
Nichts war in Ordnung.  
,,Mhm'', nuschelte er nur und Korra erhob sich wieder. ,,Na ja, ich geh mich kurz umziehen, dann können wir trainieren. Sonst wird's zu spät'', sagte sie und streckte sie ausgiebig, sodass Mako ihren ganzen Körper noch einmal betrachten konnte.  
Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie sehr sie ihn zur Verzweiflung brachte.  
,,Bis gleich.'' Sie machte kehrt auf ihren Absatz und setzte vorsichtig eine Fuß vor den Anderen, weil sie sich es immer noch nicht gewohnt war, auf hohen Schuhen zu laufen.  
Mako sah amüsiert zu, wie sie herum stolperte und Korra bemerkte seine Blicke.  
,,Was?'', zischte sie nur und warf einen Blick über ihre Schultern. Er grinste nur noch breiter, als sie nicht aufpasste, wo sie hinlief und dabei über ihre eigenen Füße stolperte.  
Kurz bevor sie auf den Boden knallte hob sie schützend ihre Hände vor den Kopf und landete dann halbwegs sanft auf einer Trainingsmatte.  
Sie seufzte schwer und musste dann doch lachen.  
,,Ich glaube nicht, dass ich für solche Schuhe geeignet bin!'', kicherte sie und streckte sich auf der Matte aus. Sie zog sich eilig die Schuhe von den Füssen und machte keine Anstalten, wieder aufzustehen.  
Dafür konnte sie aber Mako vernehmen, der leise kicherte.  
Blitzartig hob sie ihren Kopf und sah, wie er ein weites Grinsen auf den Lippen hatte.  
Sie grinste zurück.  
,,Du solltest öfter Lachen!'', sagte sie offen und ließ ihren Kopf wieder auf die Matte sinken.  
,,Das steht dir viel mehr.''  
Mako riss leicht seine Augen auf, als diese Worte über ihre Lippen kamen und betrachtete sie wieder.  
Sie hatte ihre Arme weit ausgestreckt und ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Ein friedliches Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen und er konnte spüren, wie ihm wärmer wurde.  
Er mochte sie.  
Er mochte sie sogar sehr.  
Sie war vielleicht das erste Mädchen, das er richtig mochte …  
Natürlich … Da war Asami.  
Asami war eine wunderschöne Person. Sie war nett, offen, herzlich …  
Doch sie war vielleicht zu perfekt.  
Korra hatte ihre Macken, und auch wenn er sie manchmal für das hasste, was sie tat, akzeptierte er sie trotzdem.  
Verdammt.  
Mako konnte fühlen, wie in ihm auf einmal ein Feuer aufloderte und er schloss die Augen, um wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu finden.  
Dann ging er zu ihr rüber und ließ sich direkt neben ihr auf die Matte plumpsen.  
Korra öffnete ihre Augen und sah dann zu ihm hoch. Er hatte einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie bemerkte, wie verdammt gut er aussah.  
Sie hatte das natürlich schon viel früher bemerkt.  
Alles an ihm war perfekt. Sein Gesicht, sein Körper, seine Haare.  
Und sie war vielleicht sogar verknallt in ihn, doch trotzdem kapierte sie ihn manchmal nicht.  
,,Hey, Mako …'', flüsterte sie plötzlich und seine Augen kehrten aus der Ferne zurück.  
,,Hm?'' Er sah zu ihr hinunter und sie richtete sich vorsichtig auf. Ihre Haare waren ein wenig durcheinander gekommen und für einen Moment drifteten seine Gedanken wieder ab.  
Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass Korra ihre Finger über seinen Schal gleiten ließ und ihn dabei mit stahlblauen Augen ansah. Er kam erst wieder zurück in die Realität, als ihre Lippen die seinen streiften.  
Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf, als sie ihre weichen Lippen fest auf die seinen drückte und ihr rechtes Bein über seines legte.  
Seine Arme gaben durch den Schock nach und er fiel nach hinten. Korra ließ von ihm ab, als sein Kopf auf die Matte unter ihnen fiel und realisierte erst jetzt, was sie gerade getan hatte.  
Eine leichte Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht und sie bohrte ihre Finger in seinen Schal.  
,,Tut mir leid, das war unüberlegt …'', entschuldigte sie sich und Mako sah sie immer noch mit weit offenen Augen an.  
Er konnte immer noch den süßen Geschmack ihrer Lippen auf seinen spüren und dann machte es plötzlich ,,Klick'' in seinem Kopf.  
Bevor sie sich auch nur einen Zentimeter bewegen konnte, packte er sie an den Haaren und zog sie nach unten.  
Sie riss erschrocken die Augen auf, als er seine Lippen auf ihre presste, doch sie fielen sofort zu, als sie bemerkte, dass Mako sie küsste.  
Mako.  
Der Mako.  
Der Mako, der eigentlich mit Asami solches Zeug machen sollte.  
Sofort riss Korra ihre Augen wieder auf und löste sich von dem Kuss.  
Sie wischte sich leicht angewidert das unglaublich warme Gefühl von den Lippen und sah weg, während Mako sich leicht aufsetzte.  
,,Was ist?'', fragte er verwirrt und schnappte nach Luft.  
,,Du bist mit Asami zusammen …!'', zischte Korra und wollte sich aufrichten, doch Mako packte sie an den Handgelenken. Sie schenkte ihm einen wütenden Blick und wollte ihren Arm zurück ziehen, doch er war komischerweise stärker als sie, was wohl daran lag, dass der Kuss ihren ganz Körper so weich wie Pudding gemacht hatte.  
,,Ich bin nicht mit ihr zusammen! Wir sind nur …'' Er wusste selbst nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
Asami existierte im Moment gar nicht für ihn. Sie war gar nicht in seinen Gedanken.  
,,Tut mir Leid …'', flüsterte Korra nur. Sie war schließlich diejenige gewesen, die ihn zuerst geküsst hatte.  
,,I-ich glaube ich sollte lieber gehen …'', murmelte sie schnell und richtete sich auf, doch Makos Griff war immer noch steinhart.  
,,Mako, lass mich los!'', rief sie und zog wie wild an ihrem Arm, doch er war immer noch weich und schlabbrig.  
Sie riss die Augen auf, als er sie immer näher zog und sie kniff ihre Augen zu, als seine Lippen wieder ihre streiften.  
Ein Seufzen entkam ihrer Kehle, als er seinen Mund fest auf ihren presste und sie gab es auf.  
Ihre Gefühle gewannen und blitzartig schob sie Asami und alle anderen Sorgen aus ihrem Kopf.  
Mako ließ probeweise ihr Handgelenk los und sofort fuhr ihre Hand in sein Haar, während sie sich über ihn beugte und den Kuss nur noch vertiefte.  
Seine Hände lagen auf ihren Hüften und pressten sie dichter an seinen Körper. Ihr rechtes Bein lag nun zwischen seinen und sie stöhnte leicht, als Mako mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen fuhr.  
Ohne zu zögern ließ sie ihn gewähren und sofort kopierte sie alles, was er tat. Sie kämpften um Dominanz und taten alles menschenmögliche mit ihren Zungen. Ihre Hände krallten sich leicht in seinen Haaren fest und er fuhr mit seinen über ihren Rücken, zog leicht an dem Kleid, während er seine Zunge gierig gegen ihre drückte.  
Mit einer blitzartigen Bewegung drehte er sie um, sodass er nun über ihr lag und knurrte leise, als sie von ihm abließ, um Luft zu schnappen.  
Er nahm sich einen Moment, um ihr Gesicht zu studieren.  
Ihre Haare lagen wild verteilt auf der Matte und ihr Gesicht war rot angelaufen. Ihre Augen strahlten so viele Gefühle aus und die Art wie sich ihre Brust hob und senkte raubte ihm sämtlichen Atem.  
,,Korra …'', flüsterte er und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge.  
Sie atmete scharf ein, als er vorsichtig ihren Hals mit Küssen bedeckte und sofort legte sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken.  
Sie wollte mehr.  
Sie fummelte mit zittrigen Händen an seinem Schal herum und löste ihn leicht, sodass er von seinen Schultern gleitete. Mako fuhr währenddessen mit seiner Zunge über ihren Puls, biss ihr hin und wieder in den Hals und hinterließ kleine Flecken.  
Korra drückte leicht ihren Rücken durch, presste ihre weiche Brust an seine harte und er knurrte, als sie ihre Beine unter ihm bewegte. Etwas grob packte er sie am Kinn und presste seine Lippen erneut auf ihre. Wieder entkam ihr ein leises Stöhnen und wieder schickte dieses Geräusch einen Schauer durch seinen Körper. Er konnte spüren, wie ihm langsam zu warm wurde und sich die ganze Hitze in seinem Bauch ansammelte.  
Seine Hand glitt vorsichtig hinter ihren Rücken, hob sie leicht von der Matte und suchte den Reißverschluss des Kleides. Er stöhnte genervt, als er ihn nicht auf Anhieb fand und Korra musste lachen.  
Sie packte vorsichtig seine Hände und legte sie auf ihre Beine während sie ihm ein schwaches Lächeln schenkte.  
,,Ich mach das'', sagte sie und setzte sich leicht auf. Ihre Hände wanderten nach hinten und fummelten ein wenig herum. Er seufzte erleichtert, als das Kleid sich etwas von ihren Schultern löste und packte dann ihre Arme.  
Er drückte sie hastig zurück in die Matte und nahm wieder ihre Lippen in Angriff.  
,,Den Rest mache ich …'', flüsterte er und sein warmer Atem streifte ihre Wange.  
Seine Hände wanderten erneut hinter ihren Rücken, während er nun die Stelle zwischen ihrem Ohr und Nacken küsst. Sie krallte ihre Hände fast schon schmerzhaft in seinen Haaren fest, doch er achtete nicht darauf. Er konnte nur sein Blut durch seine Ohren pulsieren hören und atmete schwer aus, als seine Finger über ihren warmen, nackten Rücken glitten. Das Kleid rutschte fast von selbst runter und er zog es hartnäckig von ihren Hüften.  
Als das Kleidungsstück endlich weg war, betrachtete Mako ihren Körper.  
Sie lag nur noch in ihrer Unterwäsche da und ihr Gesicht war noch eine Spur roter geworden, als sie bemerkte, wie sehr er sie musterte. Ihre Beine windeten sich ineinander und sie sah beschämt weg.  
Die kühle Luft der Trainingshalle hinterließ eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem ganzen Körper und sie schlang die Arme um sich. Mako seufzte und ließ sein Gesicht wieder in ihren Nacken fallen.  
Das war zu viel.  
Sie war zu viel.  
Er konnte spüren, wie sein Körper auf ihren reagierte und er fuhr erneut mit seiner Zunge über ihren Puls, probierte den Geschmack ihrer Haut, während seine Finger über ihren Bauch fuhren.  
Doch Korra schnappte urplötzlich seine Hände und sah ihn dann mit einem leichten Grinsen an.  
,,Ich bin die Einzige, die hier halbnackt ist. Das finde ich ein wenig unfair'', sagte sie und drehte ihn so um, dass sie nun wieder über ihm war. Mako grinste leicht zurück und ließ sie machen, was sie wollte.  
Er hatte sowieso keine Chance gegen sie.  
Korra fing an, an seinem Mantel herumzufummeln und er beäugte dabei ihren Hals. Mehrere kleine Flecken waren auf ihm vorzufinden und sein Blick wanderte nach unten zu ihrer Brust.  
Er schluckte und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, während Korra seinen Mantel von seinem Körper zog.  
Sie setzte sich leicht auf und atmete schwer aus, als sie seine starken Arme beäugte. Vorsichtig packte sie ihn an den Schultern und beugte sich nach unten, um ihn zu küssen.  
Ihre Hände wanderten über seine Brust nach unten und zogen dann leicht an seinem Unterleibchen.  
Er seufzte in den Kuss hinein, als ihre Finger leicht unter den Stoff des Shirts fuhren und über seinen Bauchnabel fuhr. Vorsichtig schob sie das Shirt mit und ließ dabei nie von seinen Lippen ab.  
Ihre Zungen tanzten miteinander und Korra seufzte leise, als Mako seine Hände auf ihre Hüften legte.  
Sie zog das Shirt hastig über seinen Kopf und warf es dann achtlos neben ihr Kleid. Mit großen Augen beäugte sie gierig seinen Oberkörper und ließ ihre Finger über seine Brust streifen. Mako schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein, während Korra langsam ihre Lippen zu seinem Hals brachte.  
Sie fing an, leicht an der sensiblen Haut zu saugen, tat dies, was er zuvor mit ihr getan hatte und er stöhnte leicht in ihr Haar, als sie in seine Halsbeuge biss.  
Sie kicherte leise, doch trotzdem konnte er die Nervosität aus ihrer Stimme heraus hören.  
Er packte vorsichtig ihr Haar und zog sie zu ihm hoch, um ihr einen tiefen, innigen Kuss zu geben.  
Wieder entfuhr ihr ein leises Keuchen und Makos linke Hand bewegte sich vorsichtig über ihr Schlüsselbein runter zu ihrer Brust.  
Hastig drehte er sie wieder um und drückte seine Lippen fester auf die ihren und sie keuchte auf, als seine Hand anfing, ihre linke Brust zu massieren.  
Sie löste sich von seinen Lippen und biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe, doch trotzdem konnte sie es nicht verhindern, dass kleine Geräusche ihrer Kehle entkamen.  
Mako musste leicht grinsen, als er jede Reaktion beobachtete und sein Verlangen nach ihr stieg ins unermessliche. Korra hob ihre Hüfte und drückt sie gegen seine. Sofort spürte sie, wie sein ganzer Körper auf all das hier reagiert und stöhnte leicht auf, als Mako seine Hüften ebenfalls gegen ihre drückte. Er presst seine Hand nur noch mehr auf ihre Brust und sie warf mit einem gedämpften Stöhnen ihren Kopf in den Nacken.  
Sein Atem ging schwerer und seine Hände wanderten zu ihren Bandagen. Sie drückte ihren Körper in die Matten, fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch sein leicht  
-durch den Schweiß- feuchtes Haar und kniff die Augen zu, als er die Bandagen von ihrem Oberkörper zog.  
Sie wagte es nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Ihr ganzer Körper brannte vor Scham und ihr Atem ging stoßweise.  
Die ganze Luft um sie herum war schwer und feucht und sie hatte das Gefühl, gleich zu ersticken.  
Sie schrie vor Schreck auf, als sie plötzliche Makos Lippen auf ihrer rechten Brust spürte und ihre Augen gingen von selbst auf.  
,,Uuuh …'' Sie krallte ihre Finger noch fester in seinen Haaren fest, drückte seine Lippen nur noch mehr an ihre Brust, während seine andere Hand die Andere massierte.  
Sie stöhnte seinen Namen, als er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Brustwarze fuhr und die Hitze zwischen ihren Beinen unerträglich wurde. Das Gefühl von seiner Zunge an ihrer Brust war atemberaubend. Ihr ganzer Körper prickelte aufgeregt.  
Ihre Hüften bewegten sich erneut nach oben, rieben gegen die von Mako und er knurrte, als sie seinen Namen in sein Ohr seufzte.  
,,Mako …'', flüsterte sie und seine Hand lies langsam von ihrer rechten Brust ab und wanderte dafür weiter nach unten. Seine große Handfläche rieb über ihre warmen, weichen Schenkel und blieb gefährlich nahe an ihrer verbliebenen Unterwäsche stehen.  
Das sie vorher noch kalt gehabt hatte, war ihr ein Rätsel.  
Ihr ganzer Körper brannte vor Lust und sie zog seinen Kopf nach oben, um ihn fest zu küssen.  
Er spielte mit ihrer Zunge, während er langsam den Rest Kleidung an ihrem Körper entfernte.  
Es war fast stockfinster in der Halle, nur ein paar Öllampen funkelten in den Ecken und ließen Korra unbeschreiblich schön aussehen. Ihr Gesicht war knallrot, ihre Brust hob und senkte sich und ihr ganzer Körper war von einem dünnen Schweißfilm bedeckt, den ihn ihm Licht glitzern ließ.  
Mako zerrte nun regelrecht an ihrer Unterwäsche und drückte seine Stirn gegen ihre, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Als das störende Kleidungsstück endlich weg war, setzte er sich erneut auf.  
Korra hatte ihre Augen erneut zusammengepresst, ihren Kopf abgewandt und ihre Finger leicht in die Matte gekrallt. Sie atmete in schweren Zügen und Mako konnte sich nicht sattsehen.  
Und genau in diesem Moment fragte er sich, ob es richtig war, das hier zu tun.  
Er war drauf und dran, ihr ihre Unschuld zu nehmen.  
,,Korra …'', flüsterte er und sie öffnete leicht ihre Augen.  
Erneut presste er seine Stirn gegen ihre und atmete schwer.  
,,Ist das was wir hier tun … richtig?'', fragte er und sie sah ihn verwirrt an, während sie mit ihren Händen über sein Schlüsselbein fuhr.  
,,I-ich weiß nicht …'', murmelte sie als Antwort und drückte ihre Lippen gegen seine Wange.  
,,Aber … wenn du jetzt aufhörst, sterbe ich …'', stöhnte sie und presste ihre Hüften erneut gegen die seinen.  
Er atmete scharf ein und verlor sich dann.  
Blitzschnell packte er mit einer Hand ihr Gesicht und presste seine Lippen wieder auf ihre, während die andere Hand schnell seine Hosen entfernte.  
Er positioniert sich zwischen ihren Beinen, schnappte kurz nach Luft und küsste sie erneut, während Korra wieder ihr Becken hob und diesmal direkt seine nackte Haut traf.  
Beide zuckten zusammen und ein heiseres Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum.  
,,Mako … Ich will-'', keuchte Korra und packte ihn wieder an den Haaren.  
Sie hatte die Kontrolle von ihren Hüften verloren, die sich von selbst an seinen rieben.  
Ihr Körper brannte vor Lust. Sie wollte ihn. Sie brauchte ihn.  
Jetzt.  
Mako knurrte, testete, ob Korra bereit war, ob sie angemacht genug war.  
Und sie war es.  
Zwischen ihren Beinen brannte es unerträglich und Mako drückte erneut seine Lippen leicht gegen ihre.  
Die Nervosität stieg, als die Beiden bemerkten, dass es nun kein Zurück mehr gab.  
Er packte vorsichtig ihr linkes Bein und presste seine Lippen dann fester auf ihre.  
Langsam bewegte er sich nach vorne und sofort wurde er von brennender Hitze erfasst, die ihm fast um den Verstand brachte.  
Korra hingegen verkrampfte sich und löste sich von dem Kuss um vor Schmerz aufzuwimmern.  
,,A-Alles in Ordnung?'', fragte Mako und erschrak, als er eine Tränen in ihren Augen entdeckte.  
,,Uh … Es geht …'', keuchte sie und entspannte sich dann wieder etwas.  
,,Mach weiter!''  
Er atmete aus, legte seine Stirn auf ihre und drückte sich immer mehr in sie hinein.  
Er beobachtete ihr Gesicht, das sich immer mehr und mehr verzog und sie bohrte ihre Finger schmerzhaft in seinen Rücken, doch es war ihm egal.  
Als er endlich ganz in ihr war, stöhnte er leise.  
Sie war so warm und perfekt. So, als wäre sie wie für ihn geschaffen worden.  
Er musste sich extrem zusammenreißen, damit er nicht einfach anfing, sich in ihr zu bewegen, denn auch wenn er unglaubliches Belieben empfand, wusste er, dass Korra Schmerzen hatte.  
Sie atmete schwer in sein Ohr und zitterte am ganzen Körper, während sie ebenfalls darauf wartete, dass der Schmerz verging. Sie wollte Mako nicht in Stich lassen.  
Es gab kein zurück.  
Der Schmerz wurde etwas schwächer. Zwar war er immer noch da, aber es ging und Korra sah Mako nun in die Augen.  
,,Du kannst dich bewegen …'', flüsterte sie und beugte sich leicht nach vorne, um seine Augenlieder zu küssen.  
Ihre Hüften bewegten sich ebenfalls leicht nach vorne, rieben leicht an seinen und er stöhnte.  
Vorsichtig packte er mit einer Hand ihre Gesicht und küsste sie lustvoll, als er anfing, sich langsam in ihr zu Bewegung.  
Wieder atmete sie scharf ein und keuchte in seinen Mund, doch er ließ nicht von ihr ab.  
Er fühlte sich wie im Paradies und wurde eine Spur schneller.  
Korra riss sich vom Kuss los, schnappte nach Luft und bohrte ihre Finger noch mehr in seinen Rücken.  
Es tat zwar immer noch weh, doch der Schmerz machte langsam einem unglaublichen Belieben Platz.  
Er legte seinen Kopf in ihren Nacken, keuchte ihr ins Ohr, als er schneller wurde und Korra nicht mehr nur vor Schmerz aufstöhnte. Sie zog an den feuchten Härchen in seinem Nacken und jedes Mal, wenn er bis auf den Anschlag in sie hineinstieß, entkam ihr ein leiser Schrei.  
,,Mako …'', wimmerte sie in sein Ohr und fing an, mit ihren Fingern über seine Brust zu streichen.  
Er hob seinen Kopf, betrachtete sie von oben und spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß an den Seiten seines Gesichts herunter rann und dann auf ihre Brust tropfte.  
Korras Augen waren halbgeschlossen, ihre Lippen leicht geöffnet und ihr Gesicht war gerötete. Ihr Haare lagen wild verteilt auf der Matte und ihr rann ebenfalls der Schweiß am Körper herunter. Ihre Finger kratzten gierig über seinen Rücke und sie biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe, damit man ihre Laute nicht so sehr hören konnte.  
Sie waren immerhin in der Trainingshalle.  
Doch sie wurde immer lauter, je schneller und tiefer er sich in ihr bewegte und sie verkrampfte sich leicht um ihn.  
Mako hielt sich mit allem was er hatte zurück, spürte, wie sich seine Erlösung immer schneller in ihm aufbaute und das süße Krampfen ihres Körpers halfen ihm nicht dabei, seine Kontrolle zu bewahren.

,,Mako, ich …!''

Korra schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften und ihre Hände zogen sein Gesicht zu sich hinunter.  
Ihre Beine zitterten wie Grashalme im Wind und sie stöhnte ihm unaufhörlich ins Ohr. Er biss ihr in die Schulter, damit er ja nicht vor ihr kam und urplötzlich drückte sich ihr ganzer Körper durch.

Ihrem Mund entkam ein süßes Stöhnen und ihr Inneres verkrampfte sich nun ganz um Mako.  
Er sah sie überrascht an. Ihre Lippen waren weit geöffnet und ihre ganzer Oberkörper war in der Luft.  
Er schüttelte benebelt seinen Kopf und setzte seine Stöße fort, während Korra langsam wieder auf die Matte sank. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte und sie drückte ihre Hüften erneut gegen seine. Er stöhnte ihr leicht ins Ohr, hielt ihre Schultern fest, damit ihre Körper sich nicht noch mehr durchdrückte und wurde noch schneller.  
Korra wimmerte leise, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog seine Lippen in einen Kuss hinein. Sie spielte mit seiner Zunge, stöhnte ihm in den Mund und biss ihm dann auf die Unterlippe, als er sich erneut bis zum Anschlag vordrängte.

Sie konnte fühlen, wie ihre Magen sich erneut zusammen krampfte und ihre Beine schlangen sich nur noch fest um Makos Hüften.  
Mako konnte fühlen, wie kurz er davor war, seine Erlösung zu finden und auch auch Korra verkrampfte sich erneut um ihn. Er bewegte sich noch schneller und fester in ihr und kurz darauf kam Korra erneut. Ihrem Mund entkam sein Name und sie schlang seine Beine so fest um ihn, sodass er sich nicht mehr zurückziehen konnte und er mit einem lauten Knurren in ihr kam.

Sein Gesicht fiel in ihren Nacken und er brach über ihr zusammen, schwer atmend.  
Sie hielt ihn an den Schultern fest, ihre Hüften zitterten immer noch von den Nachwellen des Orgasmus und sie atmete in sein Ohr.  
Es war urplötzlich ruhig im Raum. Man konnte nur die zwei Verliebten hören.  
Als Mako wieder Kraft in seinen Armen hatte, richtete er sich vorsichtig auf und zog sich aus ihr zurück.  
Sie keuchte schmerzhaft auf und Mako packte vorsichtig ihr Gesicht und drückte es an seine Brust, während er sich neben ihr auf die Matte fallen ließ.  
,,Das war …'', flüsterte Korra und sah hoch zu Mako, der seine Augen müde geschlossen hatte.  
,,Wow'', vollendete er ihren Satz und sie nickte lächelnd. ,,Ja, wow …''  
Sie beugte sich vorsichtig nach vorne und presste ihre Lippen auf seine Wange. Er lächelte sanft und zog sie in einen tiefen Kuss, bevor sie sich beide aufrichteten und sich wieder anzogen.  
Nicht, dass noch jemand sie so erwischen würde.


End file.
